


Baby Boy

by Starkisms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, kyungsoo makes a brief appearance but its only during a phone call so idk if that counts, some fluff sprinkled in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkisms/pseuds/Starkisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun walks out of the room looking irresistible, and Chanyeol can't hold back</p><p>In other words, Baekhyun gets handcuffed and fucked by his daddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boy

In all honesty, Baekhyun hadn't been expecting this at all: to have his wrists bound to the headboard with Chanyeol hovering over him, whimpering when he feels a tongue run over his nipple. They were supposed to go out to dinner with Kyungsoo and Sehun soon, but once Baekhyun walked out of their room wearing a baby blue loose button down, paired with tight black skinny jeans, Chanyeol couldn't hold back. Normally, he'd wait until they got back to the dorm to even start something, but since they haven't done that 'something' in 2 weeks, he's constantly been on edge. 

Now, now they're here on Baekhyun's bed, his phone ringing on the bedside table (most likely Kyungsoo) but neither of them pay any mind to it, not when there are more important things on their mind. 

"Chan- Chan, please, no more teasing, I can't-" 

"Shh, shh baby I got you, let daddy take care of you, okay?" Chanyeol finished off his sentence with his hand pressing hard onto Baekhyun's growing bulge in his boxers, causing him to whimper and thrust slightly into his hand.

"Nuh-uh baby boy, you have to stay still, be a good boy for daddy and he'll fuck you nice and hard just like you want."

With a slight nod, Baekhyun tries to relax his muscles, pulling a little at the cuffs that have his wrists bound, wishing he could just touch Chanyeol, run his fingers over his smooth skin whilst he teases him with his tongue and his hands. He's always been a bit admant about using the cuffs since he loves touching Chanyeol, but tonight was definitely an exception, with the way his cock is leaking and being completely under Chanyeol's control. 

Pulling down his boxers, Chanyeol takes his own cock into his hand, slowly stroking whilst he looks at Baekhyun: a  sweaty, panting mess with fresh red bite marks all over his chest (he, unfortunately, has to be mindful of the neck area). He grunts, eyes hooded with lust, and takes Baekhyun's chin into his hand, forcing him to look into his eyes and says, "Look at what you do to daddy, baby, this all for you, always for you." 

Baekhyun whines, short but loud, "Please, daddy, I need it so bad, want your cock in me, want you to fuck me so bad." 

"I will sweetheart, I will, gonna have some fun with you first though. Gotta take advantage of this empty house, hm? Gonna make you scream for me." Chanyeol stops stroking himself and leans down to press an open mouthed kiss to Baekhyun's already open mouth, fucking his tongue in and out, curling it around his lover's, and sucks harshly on his tongue. He takes this opportunity to pull off Baekhyun's boxers, taking the leaking cock into his hand and strokes him harshly, a loud moan coming from his lips. 

Baekhyun wishes Chanyeol would go faster, is so close to begging for it, but he knows that he'll regret it, because 1. Chanyeol wouldn't go faster anyways since he doesn't like Baek only coming from his hand and 2. He wants to cum from Chanyeol's cock, not his hand. Thankfully, the torturous stroking stops, but then he feels Chanyeol's lips travel down his stomach, stopping right above his cock, and no, Baekhyun completely did not scream when he felt a hot tongue lap up his precum. 

He wants so badly to grip Chanyeol's dark, tousled hair, to thrust his hips up into his mouth, but the cuffs on his wrist and the hands holding down his hips are preventing him from doing both. A harsh suck to the head of his cock has him whimpering again, but when Chanyeol starts to deepthroat him, tears start to well up in his eyes.

"Daddy, need more, I need-" a harsh slap to his thigh cuts him off. 

"You'll take what daddy gives you, baby. Be a good boy and let daddy suck you." Chanyeol then goes back to deepthroating Baekhyun, bobbing his head up and down in a fast pace. He knows he's not supposed to cum without permission but with the way Chanyeol's mouth feels on him right now, it's hard to do anything but moan. 

"I need to cum, daddy, please please let me cum!" 

"I don't know baby, if I let you cum now you're gonna have to cum again for daddy after, can you do that for me?"

"Yes" he almost shouts, "Yes I'll cum again just- please daddy, please let me."

"Okay baby boy, cum for daddy." With that, Chanyeol puts his mouth back on the head of Baekhyun's cock, tongue digging into the slit, and that was it. Baekhyun's digging his wrists into the cuffs as he cums harshly down Chanyeol's throat, whining and canting his hips up into his mouth until he's all drained and spent. Chanyeol swallows it all, even when it started getting onto his chin, using his thumb to stick it into his mouth and suck. 

"How do you feel, baby? What's your color?" And Baekhyun responds with a whispered, "Green."

"Alright, gonna prep you now, make you ready for my cock, okay?" 

Baekhyun nods, still breathing harshly from the intense orgasm he just had, but he can feel the arousal from Chanyeol's words shoot down his spine and down to his sensitive cock. He submissively spreads his legs when he hears the cap to the bottle of lube open, looking at Chanyeol spread some on his fingers. He also notices how hard Chanyeol is, how much he's leaking, and Baekhyun wants nothing more in that moment to taste it. So, he voices his wish. 

"Daddy, can I- before you prep me, can I suck your cock? Please? Wanna taste you so bad, daddy."

Chanyeol exhales shakily, licking his lips before he speaks, "yeah, yeah baby you can suck daddy." He quickly wipes away the lube on his fingers onto the comforter and climbs up his baby's torso, gripping his hair tightly, saying, "well, go ahead, baby. Make daddy feel good." Baekhyun looks at him briefly with the look of complete lust in his eyes, and takes the head of Chanyeol's cock in his mouth. He takes his time running over it with his tongue, licking and licking until he's moaning at the taste. Chanyeol grips his hair harder, slightly moving Baekhyun's head up and down his length but not too far. He's letting out breathy moans as Baekhyun still pays attention to the head, digging his tongue into the slit constantly. 

He can only endure a minute more of this before he thrusts his cock into Baekhyun's mouth further, grunting when he slightly chokes on it. He keeps a steady pace, feeling Baekhyun's throat tighten around his length when he goes all the way in, and his tongue on the underside when he pulls out slightly. 

"That's it baby, that's a good boy, you're doing so good for daddy, making me feel so good. You like that, hm? You like sucking daddy's cock?"

He feels Baekhyun whimper and sees the slight nod, and this causes him to bob his head faster, looking up at Chanyeol with his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes pleading. Chanyeol takes a hand and feels behind him for Baekhyun's cock, and, sure enough, it's half hard already. He laughs a little and takes it into his hand, stroking one, two times before he runs a thumb over the head, causing precum to leak out. Baekhyun whimpers as the thumb keeps rubbing, and he's so overwhelmed with arousal that he actually starts to tear up this time. 

Chanyeol stops the teasing on his cock and instead runs that hand across Baekhyun's jaw, stroking it gently whilst he's still fucking into Baekhyun's eager mouth.

"Fuck, daddy's gonna cum, gonna cum in that gorgeous mouth, make you swallow it all. Take it like a good boy." With that, he cums hard down Baek's throat, a whimper escaping his mouth followed by a drawn out moan, his eyes fixated on Baekhyun swallowing his cum. When he's done, he pulls his cock out of his mouth, breathing heavily, and leans down to press a kiss to Baekhyun's forehead. He leans into his ear and whispers, "love you so much baby, doing so good for daddy." 

Biting his lip, Baekhyun whispers back, "love you too, daddy." He sees Chanyeol smile slightly and smiles too when he feels another kiss pressed onto his cheek. Then, Chanyeol reaches for the lube again and starts to coat his fingers in it and by this time Baekhyun is already fully hard again. He whimpers in anticipation when Chanyeol looks back at him with a smirk on his lips. 

"You ready, baby boy?" he says, taking his index finger and circling his rim. 

"Yeah-yes, please daddy I'm ready."

When Chanyeol's finger breaches his rim he stops breathing for a second, which doesn't go unnoticed.

"Baby, you have to relax for daddy, okay? Relax for me, sweetheart." Chanyeol's soothing voice seems to calm him as he sees Baek exhale and nod. He waits a second or two before he slowly starts to move his finger deeper into his hole. He thrusts it in and out in a steady pace, still allowing Baekhyun get used to the feeling since he hasn't been able to do this in a while. Soon, Baekhyun starts to thrust a little down onto Chanyeol's finger, quiet moans leaving his mouth. 

"That feel good? You want more, baby?" Baekhyun nods so fast it looks like his neck will snap and says, "yes, moremoremore please." 

The second finger enters his hole and he can't help but whine, wrists hitting the headboard. He starts to ride Chanyeol's fingers slowly, savoring the feeling of being filled, but when he touches his prostate briefly, he let's out a loud moan of, "daddy!" 

Chanyeol moans in appreciation, seeing his baby look so wrecked already just from his two fingers alone, growling before he says, "fuck, you have no idea what you do to me, you look so good spread out for me like this." He curls his fingers in deeper, thrusting them faster and hitting his prostate each time they thrust back in. Baekhyun let's out "daddy" after "daddy," riding down on the fingers that keep hitting his prostate, making him see stars. 

"Daddy, want your cock, need your cock in me- can't, can't, need more-" before he finishes his sentence, a third finger enters his hole, causing him to scream. Chanyeol wastes no time in fucking all three of his fingers in and out of his hole, cock hard and leaking just watching. 

"That's it baby, that's it, ride daddy's fingers," Chanyeol says, voice hoarse and thick with arousal. He leans down and kisses Baekhyun, shoving his tongue in his mouth swallowing the whimpers and moans he lets out as he rides his fingers faster. 

He has to pull away to speak, "gonna cum, daddy, can't hold it anymore, need to cum." 

"Not yet baby," and with that, Chanyeol leans down to Baek's hole, breath hot against it, and slides in his tongue alongside his fingers. Baekhyun is crying now, overwhelmed with white hot pleasure. Chanyeol licks him out thoroughly, timing the thrusts of his tongue with his fingers. He keeps his tongue inside his hole, reveling in the taste (he's always loved eating Baekhyun out). Sucking at the rim harshly, he pulls his fingers out, causing Baekhyun to whine at the loss. But then, he uses both hands to hold down Baek's hips down and thrusts his tongue in again hard, vigorously eating him out. 

"Daddy! Please, I need to cum, your tongue feels so good in me, please." 

Chanyeol pulls away to speak, "you love it when daddy eats you out don't you, baby?" he pauses to see Baekhyun nod fast, "daddy loves tasting you, baby, love eating out your pretty little hole. As much as I want you to cum on my tongue, I want you to cum on my cock now, okay?"

"Fuck me, daddy, want your cock in me, want you to fuck me so hard, make me take your cock over and over until you cum in me, please." and that's when the little amount of resolve Chanyeol still had snaps. 

He grunts out a low, "fuck, baby," before he pushes Baek's knees up to his chest and aligns his cock with Baekhyun's hole. He kisses Baekhyun passionately whilst he slowly slides in. He let's out a low moan alongside Baekhyun, gripping his hips harder, resisting the urge to thrust in fully. He doesn't have to resist any longer when he feels Baekhyun thrust his hips down further onto his cock. 

"I can take more daddy, please keep going, need you in me, need you to fuck me-" and he's cut off by his own scream when Chanyeol starts thrusting in more. Once his cock his all the way in, Baekhyun is panting heavily, eyes screwed shut and lips covered with his own spit. Chanyeol starts to move, starting off slow, licking at the sweat forming on Baekhyun's neck.

"So tight- fuck, you're so tight, baby boy. You feel so good around daddy's cock, you know that? Always feel so good, wanna fill you up all the time, make you take my cock until you cum over and over again." He moans against Baekhyun's lips, pace becoming so fast that the bed starts moving in time with his thrusts.

"Want it, always want your cock in me, daddy, feels so good, harder please, fuck me harder," he whines, leaving up to kiss Chanyeol hotly on the mouth. The kiss doesn't last long when Chanyeol let's out a particularly hard thrust to Baekhyun's prostate, which causes him to whimper out, "daddy!" 

"That's it baby, there we go," Chanyeol breathes, and when he feels Baekhyun clench down hard on his cock, he can't take it anymore. 

He shakily grabs the key to the handcuffs from the bedside tables, unlocks them from Baekhyun's wrists, and throws them across the room. 

"Daddy wha-" and before he knows it, Baekhyun is being lifted up and turned over, Chanyeol sitting down and putting him on his lap. 

"Ride daddy, baby boy, c'mon, ride my cock." That's all Baek needs before he's wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's shoulders and sliding down on his length. He wastes no time bouncing up and down in a fast pace, hiding his face in Chanyeol's neck letting out moan after moan. Chanyeol's hands reach around from his hips to his ass, grabbing both cheeks and guides him up and down on his cock.

"Fuck, that's it, riding daddy so good baby boy, gonna make me cum soon. You want that? Want daddy to fill you up, make my cum leak out of that pretty little hole?" 

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol's lips as he finishes his sentence, whimpering, "wanna feel your cum, daddy, want you to fill me up." 

"Of course baby, but daddy needs you to cum first, okay? Daddy wants to feel you cum on his cock, c'mon." He grips Baekhyun's ass harder, cock sliding in and out of his hole so fast Baekhyun's thighs are already starting to ache. 

"Daddy, daddy, gonna cum, gonna-" and with that Baekhyun cums hard, screaming and digging his nails into Chanyeol's shoulders hard. 

"Fuck, you looks so beautiful when you cum, Baek, I love you so much," Chanyeol chokes out, still thrusting hard into his baby boy's hole. Baekhyun smiles tiredly before he let's out a, "I love you too," and surprises Chanyeol by clenching down hard on his cock. Chanyeol whimpers, thrusting in twice before he cums, filling up Baekhyun to the brim causing both of them to moan. He waits until he spent to grab Baekhyun by the nape of his neck and bring him down slightly for a kiss. It's slow and sensual, tongues mingling together softly. They stay like that for a minute, just kissing and feeling each other, savoring the moment. 

Baekhyun pulls away to lean his forehead against Chanyeol's, looking into his eyes lovingly before whispering, "I love you so much."

"I love you too sweetheart, with all my heart." Chanyeol kisses him again, quickly but still full of love. 

Baekhyun caresses his jaw gently before sighing and lifting himself off of Chanyeol's softened cock.

After they clean each other up, they get back into Baekhyun's bed (a new comforter underneath them) with Chanyeol hugging Baekhyun from behind, head buried in his neck. They're almost asleep when they hear Baekhyun's phone ring again, causing both of them to groan. Baekhyun leans over and doesn't bother to look at the caller ID before answering.

"What do you want Kyungsoo?"

"Where the hell did you go? We were supposed to meet up forever ago, we've been waiting for- wait, wait are you- are you late for the reason I think you are?"

"Depends," Baekhyun smiles wide, "what's your reason?"

"Listen, as long as you guys didn't fuck on my bed I'm fine, just- at least tell me when you're gonna ditch me next time to have sex with your boyfriend so I'm not waiting like a worried idiot."

Baekhyun giggles and so does Chanyeol, "No promises, but I'll try. By the way, don't act like you missed lunch with manager-hyung because you couldn't keep yourself from climbing Jongin like a tree."

"That was one time! If that were Chanyeol practically eye fucking you across the room like that you would do the same thing. Anyways, I'm gonna go and actually eat dinner now, so, just, do whatever you were doing."

"Alright, sorry for not telling you, Kyungsoo, I'll try not to let Chanyeol jump me like that before dinner dates." A quiet "hey!" his heard from behind him, causing him to laugh.

"It's alright, man, it's no big deal. Have a good night, you guys! And no fucking when we get back home."

"No promises!" Baek says again and take that moment to hang up the phone, putting it on the bedside table and turns around, cuddling into Chanyeol's chest.

Chanyeol runs his fingers through Baek's hair, kissing his forehead and whispers, "you know, you're just as much at fault as I am, you didn't exactly resist when I brought out the handcuffs, babe."

"I can never resist you, you know that."

With that, Chanyeol giggles and whispers, "goodnight baby, I love you." and he hears Baek's hushed, "I love you too," before both of them start to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! If you did, feel free to leave kudos/comments :) Thanks for reading
> 
> Follow me if you'd like, I always follow back!
> 
> Tumblr: heavenlybaek  
> Twitter: @bashfulbaek


End file.
